


Through The Grey

by orphan_account



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wouldn't think the colors affected Sheldon at all, by the way he navigates himself. <br/>But sometimes, he watches Sherlock run his fingers along a dark mahogany desk with affection. Sometimes he sees him spending hours looking under the microscope analyzing the different shades and textures of dirt and sand. Sometimes, he thinks he must really yearn for her. <br/>Whoever she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver6475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver6475/gifts).



Leonard felt sorry for whoever his person was.

It must be difficult to fluctuate what colours you can and can’t see.

Whoever was his, whoever it was… they probably hated him anyway.

.

When you are born, you can see. You can see every colour except one.

The colour of your soul mate’s eyes.

And you can meet thousands of people with those colour eyes.

Leonard has. He's seen countless shades of grey knowing they all have the eyes that could make him see.

But they aren't _hers_ , and while he doesn't know what green looks like.

He aches to see it.

.

When he first talks to Sheldon on the phone, he asks him reflexively, "What colour are you missing?"

There is a tense silence for a few moments, before Sheldon responds slowly.

"I'm not missing any colour."

It throws Leonard because Sheldon doesn't seem like the type to keep someone's fancy. Or vice versa. But instead of asking whom, he rewords the question, because surely if there is someone, he'll know.

"What colour were you missing?"

"Brown."

.

He sees her as she is unpacking her boxes in her new apartment.

“New neighbour?” He asks Sheldon, stating the obvious.

“Evidently.” Sheldon replied shortly, looking the blonde woman over.

“Significant improvement over the old neighbour,” Leonard finds himself saying, because even if she isn’t the one, she’s easier to look at.

“Two-hundred-pound transvestite with a skin condition, yes she is,” Sheldon said, and then she turns, having heard their voiced.

All of a sudden, the world literally burns. The dark green eyes pierces into his soul and he can literally feel himself being ripped apart. Green feels like adrenaline, and danger and adventure.

He looks into her eyes and sees the same sense of amazement staring back, “Oh, hi!”

.

It never crosses Leonard’s mind that Amy Farrah Fowler could be anything to Sheldon Cooper.

The crush is obvious, though not unheard of, for someone to fall for someone who could already see. The mind is a complicated thing, and Leonard knows when Amy does find her someone whatever she thinks she feels about Sheldon will evaporate like air.

He wants to ask what colour she needs to see. Maybe guide her in another direction, as Sheldon isn't missing any pieces. She deserves better.

He never does though, as, he has Penny. And she keeps his eyes bright and his mind busy.

.

They sit in Sheldon’s flat, their hands intertwined.

"It must have been hideous." Leonard sympathizes with his wife, "Not being able to see blue some days, and brown others. Though, I suppose brown isn't a terrible colour to miss."

His words are a careless thing to say, but he doesn't pick up on them.

Penny frowns at him.

"No. Your wrong. Brown is... Brown is warm. It's... the thing that starts your morning. The cuppa tea to calm your nerves. Brown is comfort... missing brown is like missing home."

Leonard doesn't notice how Sheldon's eyes soften as his gaze meets Penny's from across the room.

.

"What's your favourite colour?" Penny asks Amy one day as they sit around Penny's flat.

"Blue." Amy says without missing a beat.

"How does it feel?" She whispers knowingly.

"It feels like brilliance. It feels like crystal clear skies, and summer rain, and... hope. " But Amy's hand just clenches a little tighter around her wine glass, her red lips staining the edge as she takes a deep swallow and slapping on the saddest smile Penny Hofstadter thinks she's ever seen.

"But right now it just feels like loneliness."

.

Leonard wouldn't think the colours affected Sheldon at all, by the way he navigates himself.

But sometimes, he watches Sheldon run his fingers a long a dark mahogany desk with affection. Sometimes he sees him spending hours looking under the microscope analysing the different shades and textures of dirt and sand. Sometimes, he thinks he must really yearn for her.

Whoever she is.

.

It isn't until he sees Penny huddled in a corner of Amy's lab does he finally get it.

Amy Farrah Fowler's hand slams hard against his wife's face and his wife takes the blow without even attempting to block it. Anger courses through his veins- but the conversation makes his blood flow halt all together.

"Do you know what it was like?" Amy hisses, tears burning her brown eyes. "Do you know what those _three_ minutes of not seeing blue felt like?"

"I had too." Penny sobs. "I couldn't lose Leonard. He's my blue, he's my brown, he’s my everything."

"And Sheldon is mine." Amy says venom and despair oozing out of every word. "If you _ever_ tempt with his life again...I will have yours."

And Leonard knows she means it.

.

It's a terrible idea, Leonard muses. But how else would Sheldon ever come to terms with it?

He was driving slowly, carefully, until he saw her. He had planned it perfectly, in an area where there were no cameras.

Amy was on the corner, about to cross. She noticed it was Leonard in the car, and she waves as she crosses.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard says softly, taking his foot of the brake and hitting Amy.

.

Sheldon’s eyes are wild as he storms through the hospital doors, on the edge of mad. Raj follows behind him a few paces behind, not even bothering to keep up, as Sheldon growls at the receptionist and demands to know where the bloody hell Amy Farrah Fowler is right this instance.

Raj over steps him, speaking in a low quiet voice that Leonard cannot hear. But Sheldon has still not noticed him, his eyes closed muttering to himself. A doctor comes out, exchanges hands with Raj before speaking calmly. He thinks he maybe catches the word 'precision.' and a 'fine'

It isn't until than does he catch Leonards eye. Sheldon looks at him, a look between dazed, betrayed and then- anger.

Leonard had expected as much but what he had not expected was just how quickly Sheldon had moved across the room to strangle him. His hands wrapped around his throat and he was shaking him, Leonards hands grasping at his fingers.

"Get the bloody hell off me." He grunts and gasps

But Sheldon is livid, practically foaming at the mouth, "Why? Leonard why would you- even-?"

"Look at you. You're about to kill me over a flesh wound Sheldon?" He manages to squeeze out as he gasps for air, Sheldon rolling off of him, exhausted of fighting back the other doctors and emotions alike.

"It isn't a flesh wound. You _harmed_ her." He says pinching the bridge of his nose, his voice cracking with a repressed sob. "The sand, the sand wavered Leonard. You, you damaged my _home."_

"No." Leonard says softly, placing a hand over his. "You did that."

.

"I don't remember who did it." Amy’s voice did not waver as a police officer questioned her, her answers completely useless.

Her loyalty to Sheldon, is terribly, terribly fierce, Penny muses, watching her behind a closed door.

.

She goes back to work before it is recommended. Amy feels fine- just jumpy. It isn't until she's slipped on her rubber gloves does Sheldon come in.

It's so nice to see him. She muses. It's so nice to be the centre of attention under those perfect blue eyes.

"Sheldon" She smiles, because how could she not? She lives and breathes to see her favourite colour once again. "What can I do for you?"

"You should have told them." He says his voice flat. "But you didn't, why?"

"He had his reasons." Amy said quietly. "And I had mine."

"He jeopardized your life Amy- your very well being could have been at stake had he miscalculated, and he isn't nearly half as clever as either of us. What reason could you possibly have to forgive such...such condemnable behaviour?"

"He's...your best friend." she says a small smile tugging at her lips. "It's...fine."

But it isn't, and he closes the distance between them by pressing his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispers his fingers intertwining through her brown hair lovingly as he places his forehead against hers. "I lied. You were always my missing piece, Amy Farrah Fowler, my absolute favourite colour."

It's involuntary, the tears that cascade down her cheeks as she flings her arms around his neck.

"You're my everything." Amy whispers brokenly. "If I had known getting hurt was all it took...I would have asked Leonard to hit me with a car ages ago."

"Don’t joke, Amy." he whispers against the shell of her ear, but even she hears the underlying subtext- he is also thanking god for Leonard Hofstadter.

.

Outside the lab doors, Leonard's fingers intertwine with Penny's.

"You did good, love." Penny whispers, green eyes sparkling with mischievous adventure.

.

If you ask Leonard what his favourite colour is. He'll tell you green, without any hesitation.

If you ask him why, he'll tell you adventure is green.

But, if you can’t have green, blue and brown are pretty great too.

-End-


End file.
